Open Arms
by Emmalia and Kaitlyn
Summary: NEW FIRST CHAPTER! Sequel to True Love Never Fades. The Triplets are eight to nine. Their intelligence, however, is mind-boggling. Secrets are revelaed and Rose is back in the States. HIATUS!
1. Secrets are Revealed

**Heyyyy. Jessica Baylin here. Remember: This story is about four to five years later from TLNF. So the triplets are four to five (Intelligence Level: ten to twelve), along with Viktoria's twins, and Lissa's baby girl.**

**Lissa's daughter is Vasya. She has platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I just had to give her blue eyes. I'm a sucker for blue eyes. She grows at a fairly normal rate, though she still grows faster than others. She is, obviously, four years old though she acts more like a five year old. So she's really only about a year ahead. **

**Emmalie and Nikolai are Viktoria's twins. They are four years old and go to the Academy with Vasya and the Triplets. Oh! And it's pronounced Vo-sia. Long o and the last part is like c ya. **

**BTW: In the last story, they were in Russia. Rosemarie, who changed her name to Rosalie, came back to America. Lissa, Viktoria, Dimitri, Adrian, and the others came back as well. Abe lives in Court now and has three guardians. **

**So... here's your story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The follow is for this chapter and following chapters for this fanfic: We do NOT own any of the Vampire Academy books/series.**

**Open Arms**

A Jessica and Cyara Baylin fanfic

Chapter One

~_Secrets Are Revealed_~

_Adriana_

I laughed quietly as we silently came out from behind the trees. I looked at the four dhampirs and three Moroi behind me over my shoulder. I grinned and put my fingers to my lips.

"You know what to do?" I whispered. Jensen, Matthew, James, and Andy nodded, their expressions eager.

Jensen was twelve, and the daughter of Princess Dashkov and some other dhampir. I could never remember their names, but Jensen didn't mind because she never did either.

Matthew was thirteen. He didn't know who his parents were. They had been killed in a massive Strigoi attack when he was only three.

James was eight. He didn't know anything about his parents except for the fact that his mother was some Royal Moroi that was now, most likely, burning in the fiery pits of Hell.

Andy was the oldest. He was seventeen and _unbelievably_ gorgeous. Him being a kick-ass novice didn't hurt either.

I looked at the Moroi.

"You guys remember what to say, right?" I asked. Jessica stepped up.

Jessica was a five-year-old Royal Moroi. Her mother was Abby Badica and some Ivashkov. I would have to remember to ask her later.

She had dark, chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes. She was already pretty slim and was a little taller than me.

"I go up to Stan and compel him to tell the whole school that he had sex with Kirova." She said.

Even at the age of five, she knew what sex was. I taught my friends everything they knew. This was my group. We were the "popular people".

I nodded and looked at Maria.

Maria was one of my best friends. She had golden blonde hair and ruby red eyes. They were actually quite frightening. She was almost fifteen and was gorgeous. Though she was nothing compared to me or my mother. No one was.

"If she needs help, I help her. Then I go and find Andrew and compel him to tell everyone about Emmalie and Crystal making out in the hallways... is that even true?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter but of course it is. I saw it." I said.

"Ew." Jesse said. Jesse was the son of Jesse Zeklos, some stuck-up Royal Moroi. He may have been only five years old, but he was pretty intelligent. I was his idol. He always followed me around, which I didn't particularly object.

I nodded at them.

"Let's do this then." I said. I turned back around and made sure I was securely hidden behind a tree. I gestured for Matthew and Jessica to go on. Matthew grabbed Jessica by the top of her arm and helped her through the trees. I waited until I saw them suddenly appear at the front of the dorms. They walked calmly to Stan, as if nothing was going on.

Stan eyed them warily. Everyone knew that they were with me. Everyone knew who I was. I was the shit around here. Everyone wanted to be me. Then again, I was a Hathaway. My mother was _the_ Rosemarie Hathaway, AKA, Rosalie Mazur. Though, pretty much everyone at the Academy knew her as Rosemarie Hathaway.

"Matthew. Jessica. What are you two doing out at this time of night?" He asked. Oh shit. I hadn't thought about the time. It was late, even for Moroi. The sun was about to come up and they needed to be inside.

"Oh. Hey Stan. We were just about to head to the feeders." Jessica said. "I haven't fed in a while." Stan nodded and went to leave.

"Now." I whispered into the little microphone on my shirt. Jessica nodded very slightly.

"Uh, Stan?" She asked. He turned to look at her. His face went blank, his eyes glazing over. He blinked a few times before he shook his head, outrage written all over his face.

"Kirova's office! Now!" He demanded.

All of us immediately hid behind the trees.

"Get out of there! Now!" I whispered urgently into the microphone. I heard Jessica and Matthew laughing their heads off as they ran towards us.

"Not towards us!" I whisper-yelled. They were suddenly there, paying us no attention.

"Selzky! Badica!" Stan's voice boomed, coming closer. Oh shit. I gestured for the others to climb.

"Don't be seen or heard." I whispered. They nodded once and the dhampirs helped the Moroi. I swiftly climbed up the tree without being seen.

"It's Ivashkov, asshole!" Jessica screamed before she turned and ran. For a Moroi, she was fast. As were all of those in the Bitch Group. That's what we were. We were the Bitch Group.

Attitude, sass, and kicking a$$. Not to mention creating Hell.

"Kirova's office now! It's either that, or expulsion!" Stan continued.

"Ah... don't stop." I breathed into the little black chip. Stan immediately looked up, his eyes finding mine immediately. I just sat there, my legs crossed and leaning back against the tree, a grin on my face.

"Bitch Group! Depart!" I yelled. We all jumped down from the trees, pushing ourselves outwards so we had a head start.

"Attitude, sass... and kicking a$$. Not to mention creating Hell!" We chanted. We repeated it, over and over, letting everyone know we had accomplished something tonight. I heard cheering from the halls as a few dhampirs and even some Moroi opened the doors of the dorm room buildings to cheer and whistle.

"Yeah! We love the Bitch Group!" A Moroi yelled. I laughed and looked behind me. My smile faded instantly. I looked back forward.

"I am so busted." I said to myself. I pushed myself faster, knowing the others had gotten caught already. I saw Andy a few feet ahead of me. He looked back.

"You are so busted." He mouthed. I nodded, my grin finding its way back on my face. He laughed and kept running.

"Create Hell, Hathaway!" He called as he pushed himself further, disappearing into the last of the night. I felt a hand grab me from behind and I just started laughing as I stopped running. I looked up at Stan's red face.

"And you don't even know what we were gonna do." I said ironically.

BAM!

Kirova's office. I swear, all it needed was some hobo with a harmonica and I would finally be able to say I had been sent to prison.

I laughed at the thought as I sank back into the chair that I always sat in. Kirova sighed as she looked at me.

"What in the world am I going to do with you, Hathaway?" She said in exasperation. I shrugged.

"Put up with me." I said. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and I smiled and waved a little wave. "Hey Dimitri. What's up?" He gave me an obvious, _shut the hell up_, look and I grinned.

"What? It's not like I can get expelled. Momma has butt loads of money. She can just pay for me to be here." I said innocently. I could tell he really wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He wasn't allowed.

Dimitri decided to continue to work at the Academy to watch me and my sisters.

"Why must you be so much like your mother?" Kirova sighed.

"Did you really just say must?" I asked bluntly. "I mean, seriously. I hate that word. It's so... weird." I heard Dimitri lean his head back against the wall with a little thud and a small groan escaped his lips.

"You should have thought of that before you knocked her up." I said. I cracked up then. I nearly fell out of the chair, I was laughing so hard.

"Rosemarie Adriana Marie Hathaway!" A voice snapped, cold and hard. I immediately stopped laughing, face going blank. It was completely silent.

"H-Hey momma." I whispered.

"Rosemarie. Look at me." She said. I slowly turned around, meeting her red-ringed eyes. They were murderous. I swear, if looks could kill, I would've dropped dead right then.

"I'm so dead." I breathed. She glared at me.

"Get. In. The. Car. Now." She said, her voice low and dangerous. I hesitated before I turned to Dimitri.

"Dimitri, save me!" I begged. "Don't let her eat me." I was nearly crying. I felt someone grab me by the arm, dragging me away. I reached for daddy.

"No!" I screamed. "I'll be good. I'll be good. I love you Dimitri. I'll miss you."

"Oh shut up, Adriana. It's just me." Vasilisa said. I looked at her before I screamed.

"NO!" I shrieked. "Crazy Unknown Creature!" She slapped me across the face.

"Would you two just shut the hell up!" Mother snapped, her voice cold. She held the door open for daddy. He stood next to her, his guardian face on.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" My mother nearly yelled. Her eyes were practically glowing. Vasilisa whistled before she turned and left with an, "I'm done here."

"Yes, mother?" I whispered.

"In the car. Now!" She growled. I looked at her confused.

"The car?" I asked.

"You are coming with me." She said slowly. My eyes widened.

"I'm terrified." I said bluntly. I looked at Dimitri pleadingly. "Save me."

"Now, Rose." He said softly. He put his hand on her shoulder. Her gaze flew to his. "Calm down." He breathed. She bit her lip until I saw blood. She finally took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Dimitri wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

He kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes, a wistful look on her face. But there was something else. A sadness. I cocked my head to the side.

"You still love him." Oh shit! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I mentally screamed at myself. "But you know you can't be with him because you love daddy." My voice was eerie and it seemed to echo. This happened a lot of the time, actually. It was part of being half Strigoi and half Shadow-kissed.

"You need to pick, momma. You need to pick who you can't live without." And, at that, I fell to the floor, exhausted.

"Adriana!" Mom knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?" I nodded, leaning against her. She put her arms under me and lifted me off the ground.

"The infirmary?" I asked. She nodded but grinned when I groaned, letting my head fall back.

"Well, well, well." Dr. Oldenski said. I smiled cockily. "Look who we've got here. Mini Rosemarie. What is this, third, fourth time this week?"

"Fifth." I said absently. I just sat on the cold table, letting her check my pulse. She suddenly looked up, a grin spreading across her face.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." She chuckled. She held an arm out and I was shocked when mom hugged her back. I could tell she was holding her breath, and I saw her eyes flash a brighter red for a second before it instantly faded.

"You two know each other?" I asked, crossing my legs and leaning back on my elbows.

"Your mother here was always here. Even more so than you, I must say." Oldenski said. I saw mom nodding in agreement, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I remember this place more than I do the whole Academy." She said. Oldenski laughed. Mom sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You okay, Rose?" Oldenski asked. Mom took a deep breath before shaking her head.

"I haven't been able to control myself lately. I... I accidentally killed a Moroi a few hunts ago." Oldenski flinched and mom groaned. "I had become desensitized but now it's all screwed up again."

"Well... at least you haven't killed anymore." Oldenski said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wow. That makes me feel ever so much better." Mom said sarcastically.

"Adriana Hathaway!" A familiar voice boomed. I grinned and laughed. Just then, Stan stormed in. He was just about ready to chastise and lecture me when he looked at mom. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Rosemarie Hathaway." Mom laughed long and loud. It was an obnoxious sound, one I'd never heard from her before.

"Stan Alto." She said. "Can't exactly say it's great to see you again." Stan glared at her.

"I've heard you changed your name." Mom nodded.

"Rosalie Mazur." She said proudly.

"Yeah... you're still Rosemarie Hathaway to me. Deal with it." He said when she glared at him. She growled at him under her breath and he chuckled. I was shocked when he, Stan Alto, hugged my mother, THE Rosemarie Hathaway.

She grinned and, rolling her eyes, hugged him back.

"Why Mazur?" Stan asked, letting her go. She grinned, full of pride.

"Abe Mazur is my father." She said. Stan went white before he spoke again.

"Well... that explains everything." He said.

**Aaaand, there's your NEW first chapter. Sorry, but I have absolutely NO more on this story. BUT, I have a lot of new ideas. You can ALL thank Journey and Glee and, of course, Justin Bieber for that. They are my inspiration for ALLLL of my new ideas. So... REVIEW and I'll work even faster. Jessica... and Cyara Baylin **


	2. Just Like Me

**WOO HOO! Finally!**

**So first I have some Important Notes. I know, we ALL hate them . I hate them the most though. I have to write them. So... here we go...**

_**IMPORTANT NOTES:**_

_**I have changed a few things with the POVs and things of that nature. This fanfic, Open Arms, will all be in Rosemarie Adriana Marie Hathaway's POV. The next one, which I do not have a title to yet, will be in Vasilisa Angel Marie Ivashkov's POV. And the last one will be in Kahlyn Skylar Marie Belikov's POV. **_

_**Here's something I think you will all like to hear. About the last one being in Kahlyn's POV, I MIGHT write another one after that, a short one, in third person. Mind you, I'm not very good in third person. I'm fantastic at it... when it comes naturally. Anyways, I might actually write ANOTHER sequel. So... four sequels to TLNF. **_

_**I would also like to thank everyone for their encouragement on both TLNF and OA. I am so thankful that I have so many readers, so many people that like my writing so much. **_

**Aaaand there are the I/N. See, it wasn't that bad. **

**REMINDERS: **

**Adriana = Rosemarie Hathaway = Dimitri or Adrian (You decide)**

**Angel = Vasilisa Ivashkov = Adrian Ivashkov**

**Skylar = Kahlyn = Dimitri Belikov (I will not use Skylar much in this fanfic)**

**Rosalie = THE Rosemarie Hathaway = Abe Mazur (DUH!)**

**Vasya = Lissa's daughter = Christian (Another DUH!)**

**Emmalie (girl) and Nikolai (boy) = Viktoria's twins = Rolan (EW!)**

**So... here's chapter two of Open Arms. **

Chapter Two

~_Just Like Me_~

_Adriana_

I sighed as I threw the door open.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The driver said as I sat down. "Careful with that. This is the only one we've got. The other is in the shop."

I gave him the famous Hathaway Glare before I reverted my gaze out the tinted window. Dimitri was talking with momma outside, trying to calm her down and convince her to let me stay.

"No!" I heard her yell. I only knew she yelled because these windows were a bitch to hear through, and I could hear her. And, even though her voice was faint, I was part Strigoi, my hearing was killer.

"I am sick and tired of having to go all the way from South America to Montana just because my kid doesn't know how to behave!" She turned to leave but he caught her by the arm.

I pressed listened closer, harder, trying to hear what they were saying. It was no use. I could only hear muffled sounds.

"Your mother got new windows installed a long time ago. You, along with your sisters, would eavesdrop on her conversations. Seeing how you're... different, it was too easy for you to hear them. These are completely... you-know-what proof." The driver said.

No one besides Aunt Lissa, daddy, momma, Dimitri, Viktoria, Emmalie and Nikolai, and Vasya, knew that we were all part Strigoi. "We" meaning my sisters and I. No wait, me and my sisters. I always go first. The driver and momma's Moroi knew as well. And Grampa and Grandma, of course. No else at the Academy knew, except for special people. Like Kirova, Alberta... people who needed to know.

Mom suddenly turned and angrily made her way to the car.

"Ooooh. Someone's in trouble." Ivashkov sang under her breath.

"Shut up, Madalynn!" I snapped. Madalynn was daddy's sister, along with Madasynn, Crystals, and Jewels. Matthew, Jacob, and Sean were his brothers. All younger. But I didn't see them as any different. They were all pains in the ass.

"You're mother is seriously pissed." Matthew observed.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I nearly screamed.

"Guys, behave." The driver warned. I didn't get it. Their father was sitting _right there._ But no, he was just your average, stuck-up Royal. I seriously _hated_ Royals. That's all they did. Sit on their ass and tell people what to do.

Momma hadn't gotten assigned as Lissa's guardian. Since she was still Strigoi, everyone in the Moroi world thought she was unsafe. But they still let her be a guardian because she had her sanity, somewhat, and because she was the best of the best. And since she was close to the Ivashkovs, she had gotten assigned to Nathan and Daniella Ivashkov. Personally, I think that sucks for her. Nathan was a real asshole. Daniella was too sweet and... happy. I'm serious. She was just happy _all the time_. She smiled so much, it was like she had gotten too many plastic surgeries.

I snorted at the thought and Daniella gave me a questioning glance. I rolled my eyes in disgust and continued to glare out the window. Dimitri looked right at me and mouthed, "I tried." I banged my head against the window, closing my eyes.

I. Am. So. Screwed.

—

I groaned as we pulled up into the Ivashkov's driveway.

Nathan and Daniella had moved to South America, I don't know why, and Adrian, along with his younger sisters and brothers, lived in their old house.

Momma barely ever got to see daddy now. She acted like she never missed him or that she wasn't excited to see him, but I knew that was the total opposite of the truth.

"Now, Rosemarie, you will not say a word to your father. You will go straight to the living room and wait for me there. Do. Not. Touch. Anything." She warned. I nodded.

"I know the drill, mother." I said in complete boredom. I got out of the car, slamming the door shut, smiling a cruel, smug smile as I listened to the sound echo. The door to the ginormous mansion opened almost immediately.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian said, looking over my shoulder. I snorted.

"She's still Strigoi, daddy." I said.

"What did I say, Rosemarie?" My mother snapped. Adrian looked at me as I pushed past him. HE grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me to him.

"What did you do now?" He asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"I just got my friends to use compulsion on Stan to tell everyone that he was screwing Kirova. I was going to do more but we got caught. Jessica isn't Dragomir, you know." I said with a roll of my eyes. I saw my mother coming up to us, her glare landing on me.

"Hey," daddy said when I pulled away from him. "Don't I get a hug?"

"Not if you want me to live to my sixth birthday." I said. He just laughed and I ran into the living room.

"Well, well, well," A voice said from behind me. I turned and snarled as I crouched down.

"If it isn't little Rosemarie Hathaway." He said.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"You," He hissed softly. He straightened, his face calm. I eyed him warily. He made his way towards me and I took a few steps back.

"My daughter." He breathed.

"Adriana," My mother started before she froze in the archway.

"Nathan. How wonderful to see you." She said breathlessly. Nathan turned towards her.

"Ah, and Rosemarie Hathaway in the flesh." He said in adoration. He went over to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him.

"Let go of me before I rip your head off." Mom said calmly. Nathan just laughed, but let her go.

"This is the one who Awakened Belikov?" Daddy asked. Mom nodded. "Oh. No wonder you hate my dad." Mom snorted, then laughed.

"I hate your dad 'cause he's an asshole. No offense, Lord Ivashkov." She said, the grin not leaving her face. Her face, then, turned thoughtful. "Well, he's not so bad now. I've really gotten to know him..." She trailed off, looking at the Strigoi Nathan.

"What are you doing here?" She asked without a care in the world. Nathan slowly made his way around the room, running his hands over some of the the books on the giant bookcase that was made a part of the wall.

"I have been watching Adriana, just like you said, and I heard you tell her to get in the car. I figured you would come here." He said absently. Wait! Like she said?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_! What that hell do you mean "like you said"?" I snapped at Nathan. He turned towards me.

"I have been watching you since your mother left you at the Academy, Little Rose." He whispered. I looked at my mom.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed.

"Language!" Daniella whispered from the sidelines. My mom snorted in amusement.

"This is my daughter we're talking about, Daniella." She said. She looked back at me. "Of course he's been watching you. He works for me... or, well, he works _with_ me. I needed to keep a close eye on you, seeing how you have a tendency to get into trouble." She smiled a smile full of pride and approval.

"Dear Rosemarie," Nathan said, suddenly in front of her. "I think it would be best to take her out of the Montana Academy. I could teach her. We could teach her. She would be just as strong as Strigoi, if not, stronger. Plus, we could work on her temper. Tame her." He said. I glared at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" I demanded harshly. "'Tame her'! I'm not some stupid animal! And I am not going to be taught how to fight by the things that I'm learning how to kill!"

Mom gave Nathan a, _does that answer your question_, look.

"You're going to try to tame that?" She asked, amused. "Tell me how that works out for you." Daddy laughed nervously.

"Rose? Why is there a Strigoi in the house, and why aren't you killing it?" He asked. Mom looked at him, her eyes filling with love, the red dimming.

"Because he is on our side." She said softly. She looked at "her" Moroi. "You can relax. He won't hurt any of you. He's been drinking little bits of my blood every now and then. Thank God the effects are permanent. Once he gets the perfect amount, he'll be just like me. Like his old self, just not physically."

Nathan grinned at her. Mom sat down next to me.

"Nathan has been keeping an eye on you and I am truly pissed at what he has told me. You get caught every time, Adriana." She said, shaking her head in exasperation. "Not one time did you get away. You need more training from your mother. I am the best. Whether you believe it or not." I laughed out loud then. I knew my mother was a kick-ass guardian. But she wasn't the best when it came to pulling pranks and stuff like that.

Daddy laughed, too.

"Yeah. Take it from your mother, Adriana." He said. "Your mother was Satan Incarnate. Everybody hated her and wanted be her at the same time." I looked at mom, confused. She grinned at me, leaning back on the couch.

"Did you ever wonder, Adriana, why we lived in Russia before we came here?" I shrugged, shaking my head.

"Haven't thought much about it. Why?" I asked. She closed her eyes, lying her head back.

"My record had a lot of "bad" marks on it." She snorted. "I had destroyed have of the Academy before I ran away with your Aunt Lissa for two years." She paused before she went on.

"Well... the night Tatiana was murdered, I had called her a sanctimonious bitch in front of God and everybody." Daddy laughed out loud.

"I'm sure the whole US heard you, Lil' Dhampir." He said, sitting next to her. Mom leaned against him, placing her hand on his chest, his arm around her. I couldn't help that bond that started pulling me in, tapping into her emotions. This was the suck wad part. Even though it was Kahlyn who had the actual bond with momma, Vasilisa and I could still "tap" into her emotions when they got to a certain peak.

"Calm down mother." I said between gritted teeth. She looked at me, studied me for a few long moments, then wrapped her arm around daddy. I sighed in relief when I lost my hold on her emotions.

"Anyways, I was then accused of Queen Tatiana's Murder." She said with a sigh. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open.

"Close your mouth. It's unattractive. We don't do unattractive." Mom said absently. I swiftly closed my mouth and she continued. "I was put in a cell for what seemed like forever before I went to trial. Most likely, I was going to be executed." She sighed and pulled me into her lap, thankfully, letting go of daddy. I looked up at her, waiting.

"It's a long story. A story all of you need to know." She looked at daddy. "Actually, it's a story that everyone in the Moroi world need to know."

"Then why don't you tell them?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Well... you're _the_ Rosemarie Hathaway. Or... Rosalie Mazur. What-the-hell-ever." She nodded.

"Yeah. And I'm also Strigoi, with three half Strigoi children, who are all part Shadow-kissed." She snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over well."

"Look, your mother has been wrongly accused of many things that still haven't been resolved." Daddy said.

"And there's also the age law that still hasn't been fixed." Strigoi Nathan said.

"There is nothing wrong with the age law." Nathan Ivashkov said defensively.

"They're too young!" Nathan exclaimed. "Full grown guardian's aren't even strong enough against us, let alone a sixteen-year-old." Ivashkov snorted and gestured to mom.

"Look at Mazur, here." He said haughtily. "She missed two years of training yet she caught up in less than a year, managing to be top of her class. Better, even, than most of the trained guardians already there. I am proud to have her as our guardian. There is nothing wrong with the age law."

"How many dhampirs have died in the past five years!" Strigoi Boy growled at Ivashkov, taking a stalking step towards him. Mom pushed me off her lap, tensing. "Hundreds. They can't risk that many. They can't risk losing even five. Five guardians is like losing a twenty or thirty Moroi to them."

"Five is nothing." Ivashkov said.

"It is when your numbers are as low as theirs." Mom said, standing. She made her way over to the Moroi and Strigoi.

"You are quite brave to fight with a Strigoi that is not completely healed, Ivashkov." She said, placing a hand on grandfather's shoulder. "Whether he is more sane or not, you do not mess with a Strigoi. Even I, my blood, can not heal the hot temper we have." She bit into her wrist and held it out to Strigoi Boy. His eyes flashed a dangerously, his pupils disappearing in the sea of red. He bit into her wrist and her lips parted. Nathan wrapped an arm around her, keeping her from falling.

Mom closed her eyes as I did mine. The pleasure she was feeling was overwhelming and I briefly wondered how Kahlyn was doing back home.

Then, suddenly, it was gone. The pleasure evaporated into a cloudy haze. Mom took a step back from Strigoi Boy, a small smile on her face.

I groaned, trying to push the haze away, trying to clear my head.

"Well, shit. I didn't think of that." Mom said pleasantly. "Oh, well."

"Get her some water." Daddy said.

"Thank you, dear Rosemarie." Strigoi Boy's voice was soft and gentle as he spoke to my mother. Mom nodded and came to sit next to me.

"No more politics or religion or anything about money shall be spoken. Got it?" She demanded, hands on her hips. They all nodded and I saw Daniella smile as she handed me a glass of water. Mom sat down on the couch that had always reminded me of clouds, they were so soft.

I drank the water in big gulps and set the glass down on the table. There was a smash as it shattered and I groaned in frustration.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed. "Why does that keep happening!" I saw Strigoi Boy grinning at me.

"Your mother gave you a true gift, Adriana Hathaway. You have the strength of a _true_ vampire." I just stared at him warily.

"I think she gave you the true gift of insanity. Are you coming back from your vacation to Woo-Woo Land anytime soon?" I asked straight-faced. Mom snorted as the my cousins laughed. Well, the guys did. The girls just looked at Strigoi Boy in disgust.

"There is a nasty Strigoi in our house." Madalynn said.

"No shit, Sherlock." I snapped.

"They are nasty, disgusting, and down-right filthy." Madasynn agreed.

"Okay, all three of those are the same thing." I said bluntly.

"Why are we all in the same room?" Crystals asked Daniella. Daniella bit her lip, looking flustered.

"Yeah. I hear it's bad for The Hathaway species to be with anyone else. Especially Ivashkovs and Dashkovs." Mom snarled at the name, along with a hiss from daddy.

"Wow. Daddy, you hiss?" I asked, smirking. "Who's the true vampire now?" The guys laughed and Matthew smacked me on the back of my head. I turned and pushed him so hard that he flew back and hit the wall. I winced and cringed slightly. I pointed at him.

"That's gonna hurt." I whispered in the silence. Daniella ran over to her son and helped him up.

"Damn, Hathaway. When'd you get so strong?" He asked, rubbing his head. I just blinked at him.

"Say the last name again until you get it." I said. Mom snickered, burying her face in the crook of daddy's neck.

"Just like me." Mom said, her voice full of pride.

**Aaaand there's your chapter. I hope you liked it. I didn't want to leave it there but it was the perfect ending line and I would've had to skip to a new time anyways. So... REVIEW. **

**P.S. I'm so, so, so, so sorry that it took so long to get this up. Because of that, I will post two chapters every day or every other day instead of making you wait until I'm done. **

**Thank you for your patience, **

**Jessica Baylin**


	3. ON HOLD!

**I've uploaded the novel I have been working on for the past two to three years. I have two on my account but that's because i didn't want them posted in the crossovers. I wanted EVERYONE to see it. So... whether you pick Vampire Union or Vampire Union a Jessica Baylin novel doesn't matter. It's the same fanfic. I have it completed and am already working on the second one. So you wont have to wait so long for updates. BUT, since i want to have the sequel done before i really start updating VU (Vampire Union), i have put ALL stories on HOLD! You'll see that in my Important Notes in the first chapter of Vampire Union. Everything you need to know is in the A/N. Read it and review. I hope you like this. and, as soon as i finish with Jessica Baylin's life and journeys, i will start updating my other stories. Mind you, now, I will have AT LEAST five to six sequels. Well... five or six TOTAL. That's what i had planned from the beginning. Again, in the A/N. I am truly sorry that you have to wait so long for updates of my other fanfics, but there is Twilight, House of Night, AND Vampire Academy in Vampire Union. Read... and ENJOY!**

_**~Emily**_


	4. Author's Note

**Dear Readers, **

**I am sorry to say that Open Arms is still on hold. I hate myself for being SO unbelievably far behind. BUT, as soon as I start up again with Always Running, and reread TLNF, I will start over, again. I don't exactly remember where I was going with Open Arms. So I will reread TLNF and start over again on a fresh start. THIS time, I truly AM going to right the entire story out first. I've gotten better with forcing myself NOT to post it, but to write it FIRST. **

**So, Open Arms should be up by the beginning of the school year, maybe this September. Either way, you WILL get your story. And I promise, I SWEAR, that I will get the sequel to Open Arms up much faster than I did Open Arms itself. **

**Thank you, **

_**~Jessica Baylin~**_


	5. Adoption

**Dear Readers, **

**I NEVER wanted to do this, but I am putting up some of my stories for adoption. I have no inspiration or motivation for them and I don't want to keep yall waiting. Open Arms (sequel to True Love Never Fades) is up for adoption along with Always Running (sequel to Not Again). I'm not into Vampire Academy much anymore, if at all. HoN stories will be hiatus until further notice. BUT, I should be updating more this summer because I will have PLENTY of time to write, and get back into the HoN spirit. VA just isn't my thing anymore. So, anyone who would like to adopt my stories, PM me. **

**Thank you, **

**Jessica and Cyara Baylin**


End file.
